The Losers!
The Losers! is one of the eight teams in Battle for BFDI. Due to the name and the nature of the team, it is assumed that Loser is the team captain. Members Wins/Losses Coverage In Getting Teardrop to Talk, the team is formed when Firey asks Loser to join his team, which contained Coiny, Pin and Needle. Then Cake, Clock and Eggy mentioned they wanted to be also on the team, in which Needle suggested, and Loser agreed while finishing her sentence, that they all be on the same team. Firey suggested the team be called "The Losers!", after Loser. In the challenge, Cake and Firey are complimenting Loser. Pin mentions they should be going after the basket, but instead, Pin gets tossed up by Firey, thus causing the basket to come down and trap Cake, Clock, Coiny, Firey and Needle. Loser lifts the basket up to save the five, but in the process, trapping Eggy. After they finish freeing Eggy and removing Pin's string, Clock decides to show his teammates a trick, in which his ticking hands collide with the basket, causing it to be launched to X and saving their team from elimination at a rank of 5th. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, the team is only seen at the end of the challenge, when a member announces that Loser would get someone, but Eggy wasn't able to tell it. The others tried to open the jawbreaker more to give a better look, but Pin's sharp end stuck to Gaty's hinges, taking the last safe spot. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, he team compliments iance's idea to use a member that uses rotation to get the swing moving, and toss Clock up. However, it starts off slow, due to Clock's fastest hand that time being one rotation a minute and way too slow. Firey asks Loser on what to do afterwards, and Loser reminds him that times change due to daylight savings, a season when clocks jump forward an hour, causing Clock's hands to rotate faster. The team reaches safety fourth. In Today's Very Special Episode, the team is only seen at the end of the challenge, when Eggy asks why A Better Name Than That got a better rating than their papier-mache sculpture, but Loser said it was okay since he didn't like it anyways (and it shows us a recap to show evidence), due to X being inside it. Their team got 7th that episode, only beating Death P.A.C.T. In Fortunate Ben, the team did not do much, but as the contest was to fly a plane as long as possible and the first team to hit the ground would be up for elimination, the team may have tied for first as they did not go into danger (hitting the cliff, stapled together, etc, as of now debatable.) Trivia * In the early 2010s, Firey and Coiny had been arch enemies. However, they both share the same team in season 4, assuming that they are friends now. * Loser, the team captain, is the only contestant to have a name that was not based on his appearance, other than David and Dora. * Needle is the tallest contestant on the team. * The Losers! are the only team that doesn't have a contestant with a name starting with "B." * This team has an equal amount of newbies and returners. * Needle, Pin, and Coiny were all previously on W.O.A.H. Bunch. * The team’s logo is based on a sign that the winning team would hold up while the losing team walked to the elimination area, in both BFDI (ep. 11 and 12) and BFDIA. (eps. 2 and 3) * Due to their team being called The Losers!, it's a coincidence that they never got a rank higher or equal to 3rd. **This is debatable, however, as the team did not do much, but as the contest was to fly a plane as long as possible and the first team to hit the ground would be up for elimination, the team may have tied for first as they did not go into danger (hitting the cliff, stapled together, etc). ** It is also ironic that they have never actually lost yet. * This team was the first team to have all 8 members formed. * No one on The Losers! got any lines in Fortunate Ben. Gallery The Losers! in BFB 3.png|the losers swing DayLight SaVings.png|DAY-LIGHT-SA-VINGS. Bandicam 2017-12-09 12-55-05-581-0.jpg|the losers swing winnerszzzzz.png 4 losers.png|masterpiece 4 losers dead.png|a loser made out of papier mache The Losers! about to open the Jawbreaker.jpg|Some of the Losers work together to get Gaty out of a jawbreaker Thelosers.png|Team Logo The Losers.PNG|The Losers get their name DALOZ.PNG Captureing.PNG Category:Teams Category:The Losers! Category:Needle Category:Firey Category:Pin Category:Coiny Category:Loser Category:Eggy Category:Cake Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Clock